nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun (Nitrome Must Die 2)
In Nitrome Must Die 2, Winged Carter, Ninja Bennet, Carter Austin, and Bennet Justin all have guns like in the first game. Nothing has changed about them exept for the ammo. Some ammo returns from the first game. (Like NMD 1, when the player runs out of ammo they shoot small chars.) Returning Guns Out of Ammo Shot Gun Pistol Machine Gun Mini Gun Nitrome Pea Shooter Bang New Guns Bestgames The Bestgames gun is based off of Austin and Justin's game company, Bestgames Co.. It is like the Nitrome gun. Gunbrick The Gunbrick gun is based off of the Gun-Brick from Gunbrick. The player can use it exactly like the Gun-Brick's gun, so they can shoot left, right, up, and down. (This will cause them to start flying up.) J-J-Jump The J-J-Jump gun is based off of the Teeny hero from J-J-Jump. When the player shoots it, a jump comes out and they jump high. Any enemy it touches while jumping gets hurt. Also the amount of ammo is a refrence to the amount of jumps the Teeny hero has in J-J-Jump. Snot The Snot gun is based off of the Snot from Super Snot Put. When the player shoots it a snot comes out but stays stuck onto the gun. The player can drag it anywhere, but when it touches an enemy it grabs it and explodes. Fish The Fish gun is a gun that can be used underwater. If the player shoots it from above water, it will splash in and whichever direction it was facing it will descend to the bottom. When it gets there, it explodes. Demo The Demo gun is based off of the Nitrome Demos. It is like the Pixel Gun. Super Spark The Super Spark gun is like the Mega Laser gun. Pony The Pony gun is based off of My Little Wiki: Nitrome is Magic. When the player shoots with it, Comet comes out and charges forward. When she charges, all the enemies around her become dazzled by her, and become slower and weaker. When Comet reaches a wall she teleports in a rainbow. Anime The Anime gun is based off of the anime drawings of the four characters. When the player shoots, a Japanese scroll comes out with anime heads of Austin and Justin on one side, and anime heads of Carter and Bennet on the other. In the middle of the scroll, there is the word "アニメ." (Anime in Japanese.) The scroll floats slightly over the ground, and acts like the Buzzsaw a little. When it touches an enemy, it waits until it has passed it, and then shrivels up. Trivia *The J-J-Jump gun is similar to one of Kirby's Copy Abilities from the Kirby series of video games, Hi-Jump. *When the Snot from the Snot gun explodes, it makes the "Atchoo!" sound from the Snot Put series. *The Super Spark gun was inspired by Marisa Kirisame's Master Spark from the Touhou series of video games.